Bittersweet Symphonies
by MelodyPond77
Summary: A collection of stories for the Tien Len Competition on HPFC. Go team one! I'm Clubs, word count 500-750.
1. Letters to Father (On top of the World)

**The Tien Len Competition: 3 of Clubs, Scorpius Malfoy, bright**

**It's open to inspiration competition: Imagine Dragons, "On top of the World"**

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sitting in my new dorm room at Hogwarts, a freshly sorted first year. The beds are soft and comfy, the sheets are made of the richest materials, and the fire in the fireplace is blazing merrily. The walk through the castle was very interesting, and already I'm excited to be exploring my new home. _

_But what House am I describing? _

_I know Mum is hoping for Slytherin like she was, but what do you hope I was sorted into? I think secretly you don't want me to be a Slytherin. I'm hoping you'll approve of the Sorting Hat's choice. I'm hoping you'll still love me after this? _

_You're probably dying to know what House I'm in. I'll give you a few hints: _

_1. Albus Severus Potter is my roommate. I actually quite like him, Dad. He's kind, and brave, and extremely intelligent. I know you don't like his Dad, but I also know the two of you've sort-of put aside your differences, and Al and I have no intentions of hating each other. _

_2. Rose Weasley is sitting in the common room. She's also a nice girl, but she seems to be taking after her dad a bit and won't trust me yet. She has been quite civil, though. You and Mum would approve of her manners. She must get the manners from her mum and the prejudice from her dad. But I'll win her over. I'll win everyone over. _

_3. I'm in a tower. _

_The Sorting Hat called out "wise", "cunning", "kind", and "brave", and, father, I was unable to decide what quality I wanted to be most. I want to be noble and brave, like the Lions, and fight for my friends, rights, and those weaker than I. I also wish to be kind and compassionate, and remain loyal to my friends at all times. I've never really had friends yet, as it's hard to befriend muggles and wizards what with trying to keep magic secret, as we never really know who to trust, do we? But I consider you and Mum my friends, and I wish to remain loyal to you my entire life, because I love you. _

_As for cunning, I wish to use this to know when to back down. What's the use of being brave and loyal to you if I don't live long enough to make a difference? Sometimes I can't win. Sometimes I have to be patient and find a better opportunity. And wisdom goes hand in hand in this. I love my books and studies, and I wish to be intelligent and have razor sharp wit. I wish to be observant, calculating, and know the answer on the test. _

_The Sorting Hat shouldn't sort people anymore. _

_Well, I've probably confused you long enough. I'm in a tower, so you might be thinking Gryffindor. But you also know I love to study, so could I be a Ravenclaw? Hmm... I guess I'll just tell you. _

_So no, I'm not a Slytherin. Mum will be disappointed. I don't think you will mind. I'm hoping you won't mind. Because the Sorting Hat told me I was very bright, and that made my day, Dad. It really did. I should've told you and Mum about this when I left, but I never wanted to be a Slytherin. And I'm on top of the world about the fact that I'm not. _

_Alright, I'll finally tell you. The Sorting Hat shouted out to the entire room that I was a Ravenclaw. Everyone cheered. _

_And Albus and James Potter, whom I met on the train, cheered the loudest. _

_Love your son, _

_Scorpius Malfoy_


	2. Ready Aim Fire

**It's Open to Interpretation Competition: **Imagine Dragons, "Ready Aim Fire"

**Tien Len Competition: **Team one, Clubs, Ace "Bob Hitchens" and "thunder". **Word Count: 698**

**Off The Block Competition: **Freestyle; Extra Hard "place the story somewhere other than Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, or the Ministry of Magic". Placed at Bob Hitchen's house, Isla Black's house, and Grimmauld Place.

**Oh the Thinks you can Think Competition: **Dad; "write about someone trying to conceal the truth"

**Elemental Song Challenge: **DARKNESS: I came here by day but I left here in darkness. -AFI, "Silver and Cold"

**Het Boot Camp: **40. Hole

**Inspiration-by-Shakespeare: **Romeo and Juliet

**Fiddler on the Roof Challenge: **Chavelah; write about a daughter getting disowned

**Disney Challenge: **Lord Milori: write about someone who sacrifices something for love.

* * *

Bob Hitchens didn't quite understand what he was getting into when he married Isla Black. She had told him she was a witch; he hadn't believed the existence of magic until she had pulled out a stick and turned the table into a mouse. They had been dating for a year by that point, and he was about to propose to her. He thought she knew, because she looked so nervously at him and kept glancing at his pocket.

Then she had told him that before they went out to dinner, she wished to show him something. That was when she pulled out her stick, told him she was a witch, and sent his coffee table scurrying through the room.

Quite unmanly of him, he had run screaming from the room. When he had composed himself, he had re-entered, apologized, and proposed on the spot. Who could blame him? He was a forward thinker, and a strong, independent woman was attractive to him.

The magic wasn't even an issue until one key event-their wedding.

* * *

"Isla, darling, why can't I meet your family?" Bob sat on her couch, leaning back against the pillows as she rested her head in his lap. He stroked her hair absently.

"I've told you, love, my parents are rude, inconsiderate people. They don't exactly like muggles, and the fact that I'm marrying one isn't something they'd appreciate. I'm not even sure if we should invite them to the wedding. I know they'll have to hear eventually, but I need to tell them alone first. Then we'll see if they'll be alright meeting you."

Bob sighed. He felt so improper, having asked Isla for her hand without asking her father. Even though he was looking forward to societal change, he still felt like he should've at least asked. But he couldn't ask if she wouldn't let him meet the man.

He shivered as a roll of thunder pealed outside. It was raining hard, and he couldn't go home now. He didn't want to walk or take a cabbie in this weather.

But he wasn't sure if it was just the thunder that made him shiver as he recalled the uncomfortable hints Isla constantly dropped about her family. She had told him not to go looking for her father, as he wasn't very kind with his stick, and many Muggles had disappeared due to his stick. He had thought maybe she was joking- but he knew she wasn't.

* * *

"Mother, I love him! I won't abandon him just because he's a muggle! He's perfect! Sweet, kind, wonderful- if you'd only meet him I know you would love him too!" Isla was crying as her mother shouted and screeched, rampaging through the house in chase of her daughter.

"HE'S FILTH! MUGGLE! EVEN WORSE THAN A MUDBLOOD! HOW DARE YOU! I DO NOT WANT TO SET EYES ON YOUR FACE AGAIN!" The awful screeching continued, and Mrs. Black raced into the sitting room at the foot of the stairs. Her daughter stood across from her, the couch between the two women, both of their wands outstretched.

"Mother, please-"

"Don't call me that! My daughter is DEAD! She is nothing to me! Isla Black-" here she took two strides towards the family tapestry, ready to murder her daughter.

"-IS" She aimed her wand at the magical scroll that read "Isla Black" and the name next to it, "Bob Hitchens", that had appeared when the couple had eloped.

"Mother, please!"

"DEAD!" She fired her wand with a loud bang and the face of her daughter was obliterated from the tapestry, the golden threads connecting her to her mother and father's branches dulling as the magic connecting Isla Black-now Hitchens-to the family died.

She whirled, turning her wand on the now unfamiliar girl standing before her. "Now get out, trespasser, before I slay you where you stand."

Isla Hitchens walked from the room with her head held high, refusing to give in to the pain that clutched at her heart.


	3. Amazing Facts of Life

**Off the Block Competition: **Breastroke, Hard- write about a muggleborn

**Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp: **Gryffindor; 44. Speechless

**Fiddler on the Roof Challenge: **Matchmaker- write about someone longing to grow up.

**Disney Character Challenge: **Bolt- write about Dean Thomas

* * *

Dean Thomas was so excited, because it was his eleventh birthday. He was officially a middle schooler! Of course, he knew that he was when he had graduated from fifth grade a month before, but being eleven somehow made it seem... official.

He was grinning hugely at the kitchen table, a big meal of bacon and eggs (his favorite) in front of him, when there was a tap at the door and the mail slot banged as a letter was slipped through. Hoping it was a birthday card, Dean hopped up and bounced over to the mail, picking up a letter addressed to him in bright emerald green ink.

"Mr. Dean Thomas, Kitchen, 14 Abbey Road, London" it read.

_What?! _He turned the letter over in amazement, noting the red seal with a coat of arms on the back. He studied it carefully, noting the lion, badger, eagle and snake he saw on the back, then split the seal open. Inside were three pieces of paper-no, it was too thick to be paper, what was it? Ah yes, parchment-and he withdrew the first one.

_Dear Mr. Thomas: We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy..._

No. Freaking. _WAY. _

"MUM! Are you playing a joke on me?!" Dean ran into the kitchen, where his mum had sat down with a book and a cup of coffee, and shoved the paper in her face. "I know you like pulling pranks, mum, but a school for _magic? _D'you really think I'd believe _that?" _He scoffed. This was probably her way of saying it was ok he was different, even if the other kids at school thought he was odd for the strange things that happened to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sweetheart," his mum mused, glancing up distractedly from her book. "School of magic? That isn't a thing. Who's sending you the letter?" She took the paper and looked at it, then glanced at the other two pieces of parchment.

"Included is a list of school supplies needed for this year- ah, that would be this one," and she pushed the offending parchment forward, "and this here must be... Oh. It's a note from the headmaster, saying he understands we're Muggles and that someone will stop by to speak to you about Hogwarts. How odd," she smiled, "I wish I had played this joke, for it's very clever."

At that moment, a sharp tapping sound was heard again at the door. "I'll answer that, sweetheart," his mum said, getting up and going to the door, Dean following close behind. His mum opened it, and a tall woman with a severe looking bun was revealed, dressed in emerald green robes.

Dean's mouth hung open in complete and utter amazement as the lady stepped sharply in, turned towards him and introduced herself. "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House, and I am here to explain to you about Hogwarts."


	4. Teacups

**Tien Len Competition: **Lily Evans, teacup, Clubs Team One. WC: 694

**Star Challenge: **Vega

**Fiddler on the Roof Challenge: **Sabbath Prayer

**Disney Character Challenge: **Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh.

* * *

The first gift Lily had given her mother after she had found out she was a witch was a teacup. Her mum collected them, and Lily had gone into a wizard shop in Diagon Alley and found it. It was said to depict images of the giver in it's shiny surface, so anytime her mum wanted, she could look into it and see her daughter, just to check up on her. It was such a sweet gift from the fiery redhead, and Maria Evans treasured it dearly.

The first scene viewed in this teacup was soon after the Christmas holidays, when Lily had just returned back to school for the spring term.

_"Lily Evans! Hey! Evans! How was your break?" A raven haired boy was following her daughter, much to her annoyance. _

Mrs Evans knew that if the boy wasn't careful, he would get a reckoning.

_"If I tell you, will you leave me alone? I know you're just going to use this conversation as a way to ask me out, and the answer's still 'no'." _

So this must be the Potter boy her daughter hated. He was cute.

Lily was _definitely _going to fall in love with him. It was the nature of all Faren girls. Her daughter may be an Evans by name, but she definitely had some of the Faren stubborness.

_"But- ok, fine, but c'mon... you're hot, I'm hot, we can be hot together..." _

_CRACK! _

Maria Evans silently applauded her daughter as she set the magical teacup back on it's shelf.

* * *

_"Lily! I said I was sorry!" The Snape boy was back in the surface, and he'd made her daughter cry. _

Maria Evans had always disliked him a bit. He liked her daughter a bit too much.

_"Sorry you called me a 'mudblood'? You made it clear how you felt. I'm only out here because you were threatening to sleep in front of the common room entrance."_

_"Lily-"_

_"It's over, Sev." _

Her mother knew it broke her heart to lose her best friend, but it was for the best. She set the teacup back on it's shelf and went to write a letter to her daughter. She would need one right now.

* * *

"Mum, I wish you could be there," Lily said sadly. It wouldn't feel like a wedding without her mum there.

"I know, dearie, I know. I wish I could be there, too. But I'm not allowed to leave the bed. And I'll still be there, just... not outside. I can watch from the window, darling. And I have my teacup, too," Her mum smiled at her daughter.

"Mum, if you'd just let me-"

"Darling, this isn't something you can heal with magic. A broken ankle, yes, but... I'm sick, honey. The doctor says I need rest. I can't leave the house."

Lily sighed. "I love you, mum."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

"_I now pronounce you man and wife. James, you may kiss the bride," _

Maria Evans smiled as she watched her son-in-law bend down and kiss the love of his life, both outside on her lawn and in the silver teacup in her lap. Grinning, she watched as the shiny surface showed the two turning and waving up at her window.

She set the teacup down and waved back.

* * *

Maria Evans had passed soon after. The teacup sat, gathering dust, in Petunia's cupboard, as the girl was unable to find her sister nowadays. There had been something said about the Potters going into hiding. They had gotten a card when their nephew Harry was born. Other than that, Petunia hadn't heard from her sister in over a year. But she kept the teacup, if only because her mother loved it so.

On October 31, she smiled at it lovingly before she went to bed. Maybe it was time to forgive her sister.

The next morning, when she came down to the kitchen, it lay shattered in the cupboard, and the baby boy was found soon after, lying on the cold, brick steps.


	5. Love at First Sight

**Tien Len Competition: **Team One, Clubs, Card 2 (Elphinstone Urquart, fireplace) WC: 658

**Oh the Thinks you can Think Competition: **Mrs. Kangaroo

**Collect a Collection Competition: **Maurader/Riddle Collection; Minerva McGonagall.

**Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp: **37. Wish Upon A Star

**Het Boot Camp: **1. Time

**Inspiration-by-Shakespeare: **The Taming of the Shrew

**Fiddler on the Roof: **Miracle of Miracles.

**Disney Challenge: **Archimedes

_Also, I totally am mimicking Red (TheNextFolchart's) style with parentheses, cuz she's beautiful and amazing and wonderful. And also I just really wanted to try it. And support her love of the parenthetical. _

* * *

"Mr. Urquart, you're new employee has arrived. Meet Ms. Minerva McGonagall. Ms. McGonagall, the newly appointed Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," the man said, but his comment was lost to Elphinstone as he stared into the bright green eyes of his beautiful new employee.

"H-hello, miss. Welcome," he coughed out, trying to hide his amazement. The woman was _beautiful_- truly she was. Already, within moments of meeting her, he believed he was in love.

(No one ever believes in love at first sight until it happens to them.)

* * *

"Minerva, you work much too hard, dear. Come to the Leaky Cauldron with me tonight. Relax a bit," Elphinstone begged his colleague, looking at her with a pleading look. The young woman laughed, and smiled up at him.

"I never can resist your puppy eyes, Elphie. Fine, I'll go to the Leaky Cauldron with you. What time?"

"How about seven?"

"Alright then. I'll meet you there. Make sure you get a spot by the fireplace," she laughed again, and he laughed with her, as he recalled with vividness her love of the warmth.

(He recalled everything with her too vividly.)

* * *

"Minerva-" He began, but was interrupted as a young man bumped into them both, sending Minerva stumbling. She would have fallen if both men hadn't steadied her, Elphinstone grasping her shoulders, the young man gripping her elbows, staring down into her bright green eyes.

(And Elphinstone could tell this young man hadn't believed in love at first sight until now either.)

"I'm so sorry, miss. Please excuse me," the young man said in his Scottish accent.

"It's not a problem, I'm fine," she responded, slightly breathless.

"Might I treat you to a drink in apology? My name's McGregor. Dougal McGregor. That is, if the good sir doesn't mind," Dougal said, motioning back to Elphinstone.

Minerva turned her own pleading look on Elphie, begging him to let her go.

(And he did, because he could see she believed in love at first sight now, too.)

* * *

"Minerva, it's against the law! He's a Muggle!"

"Please, Elphie, if the Ministry would only give me permission-"

"They won't allow it. You know the Ministry is still run by these pureblood extremists; it's one thing for a civilian to slip by unnoticed, but the prodigal employee in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? Everyone knows you, Minerva, and everyone's training you to be my successor. This would ruin your career!"

"But-but I love him!" She was nearly crying now, and the pain in his chest grew as he saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Minerva, but you can't."

"But-but what do I do, then?"

_Marry me! That's what you should do! _He wanted to cry. But he could only lean against the mantle of the fireplace and place his head in his hands.

(He wished he still didn't love her, because she was breaking his heart.)

* * *

"Minerva, marry me."

"You've asked me that five times in the past year. The answer's still no, Elphie," she said conversationally, not even fazed anymore by the proposal.

"Please, I would take care of you."

"I'm sorry, Elphie, I love you, really I do, but I can't marry you."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

(And he did. It had something to do with love at first sight.)

* * *

"He's dead."

"An accident, I heard. Something about a runaway horse? I'm very sorry, Minerva."

"I'm sorry, too."

He sat in silence for a moment, then used the fireplace to pull himself to his feet.

"You still love him, don't you?"

"I-I'm not sure, actually. I don't think I have for a while. I think I was just pining for something I couldn't have."

He nodded. Elphinstone knew the feeling well.

"Come for a walk with me? It's been ages since I've been around Hogwarts."

(This time, when he proposed, he didn't just believe in love at first sight. He believed in dreams come true.)


	6. Red Umbrella

**Tien Len Competition: **Team One, Clubs, Card: Queen, Marge Dursley, Umbrella

**Oh the Thinks you can Think: **Wickersham Brothers.

**War on Elements Song Challenge: **_I take another deep breath and feel the wind pass through me_. -Godsmack, "Serenity"

**Inspiration-by-Shakespeare:** Richard III (machiavellian personality)

* * *

Marge Dursley didn't always hate the Potter boy.

No, at one point, she actually, begrudgingly, liked him. He was a relatively sweet kid, filled with smiles and charm. He was bouncy, had big green eyes that were always filled with emotion, and was so innocent it was hard _not _to find him adorable. Besides, he had just lost his parents, and while she despised the fact that her dear brother was saddled with another infant, she figured, as babies went, Harry Potter was relatively acceptable. He didn't cry, he didn't scream, and he didn't make a mess.

He did, however, love her umbrella. And that was where the problems began.

* * *

"Vernon, have you seen my umbrella? My favorite one with the dog handle? It's red?"

Marge looked at her brother, who merely grunted in reply. She sighed, annoyed, and redirected her question at Petunia, who was scrubbing down her already immaculately clean counter with a toothbrush.

"Petunia? Have you seen it?"

"Well, no, not recently, but I had to take it away from Harry earlier. He's recently become absolutely obsessed with the color red, and he loves playing with things... Maybe he's taken it again?"

Marge turned red with anger. If that little brat did anything to her umbrella, he would pay. No matter how adorable the smile he gave her was. He. Would. _Pay. _

* * *

"He's _bitten _it! He's bitten the head CLEAN OFF!" Marge shrieked, holding the now ruined umbrella. Harry sat in shock on the floor, his two-year-old mind not understanding the anger radiating from his aunt.

She didn't mind when Dudley played with it... Why did it matter if he played with it?

Small, two-year old Harry was confused and frustrated and angry. But he couldn't convey this in words, so he began to cry.

No one realized the bite marks on the umbrella were much to big to belong to the little two-year-old. No one realized the grubby stains on the handle were created by sticky fingers, and smelled of syrup. No one realized that Harry Potter had never eaten anything sweet in his short life, and he didn't even know what syrup was...

No one put these things together. So they stood before him, the two women, one spinsterly tall and the other broad-shouldered like a bull-dog. And they glared at him. And they punished him. And when the sun fell on their anger, Marge Dursley continued to hate her brother's nephew.

And she never forgave Harry Potter for the loss of her beautiful umbrella.

* * *

Eleven years later, Marge was finally understanding that phrase about "letting the sun go down on your anger". She assumed the Potter boy always disliked her for everything she said against him. She never forgave him for breaking her umbrella, and he never forgave her for her retaliating insults.

She assumed if she _had _forgiven him, maybe she wouldn't have let herself grow to hate him, and maybe she wouldn't have insulted his parents, and maybe he wouldn't have gotten angry with her, and then she wouldn't _be a balloon in the sky. _

Marge Dursley sighed as she floated farther into the sky, cursing her old red umbrella with every breath she took.


	7. Chocolate Solves Everything

**Tien Len: **Team 1, Clubs, Card: King; Ambrosius Flume, Holiday; WC: 598

**Oh the Thinks you can Think: **Horton 2.0

**The Wizards Sweets Challenge: **Chocolate

**Disney Character Challenge: **The Blue Fairy

* * *

Why did people love holidays? For some, it was because they were free from school, or work, or other obligations.

For others, it was because the holidays were filled with parties, gifts, friends, and love.

Still others loved the decorations that came with the holidays; they loved strolling down the snow covered streets and staring into holly-rimmed windows.

Ambrosius Flume loved the holidays for an entirely different reason: All the children from Hogwarts came to his shop. There, they bought his candy, and he loved seeing the looks on their faces when they saw the new sweets he had invented, or when they found their favorite sweet. It was his favorite feeling.

He and his wife had been unable to have children, so Ambrosius really only had these students to pamper. So he did.

He would give out samples of new candies, he would take suggestions, he would listen to conversations to learn about the children's preferences.

There was one little boy he loved to please. He had first seen him sneak in around Christmastime, under an invisibility cloak. At the time, Ambrosius hadn't realized who he was. All he saw was the skinny kid staring wide-eyed at all the candy on the shelves, and he knew right then that this child had been depraved of sweets in his childhood.

Ambrosius knew, at the moment he saw the raven-haired boy, he had to help him.

It started with a chocolate bar. It was only a tiny one, but as the boy was leaving with his bag of candy, Ambrosius slipped it into his bag. Up close he could make out the lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead, and he smiled. Not only was he helping the kid, but the kid was the Chosen One! Maybe the chocolate could help ease the boy's worries over Sirius Black.

The next time, it was nearly a year later. The boy was involved in the Triwizard Tournament-everyone was aghast about the fourteen-year-old boy who had been accidentally entered into the Tournament. When he entered Honeydukes, the worry and stress written clearly across his face, trying to avoid the glares and sneers sent his way, Ambrosius' heart went out to him.

And as the boy left his shop, he slipped a Chocolate Frog into the boy's bag. Chocolate helped everything, right?

Each time Harry Potter entered his shop, Ambrosius would slip something into his bag. Every Flavored Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, Sugar Quills. Anything to help the poor, stressed boy-who-lived who wore the weight of the world on his shoulders.

One day, the boy stopped coming. The Dementors came back, the papers ran slanderous lies about the boy who used to stare wonderingly at the shelves full of candy. The Caterwhauling Charms were set around the village, the Death Eaters walked openly down the streets, daring anyone to challenge them. The candy on his shelves grew stale as Hogwarts students stopped coming to his shop, preferring instead to remain hidden inside the castle, away from the danger. His main business became chocolate, and that was only used as medicinal purposes for those unfortunate enough to get too near a hungry dementor.

Until, one night, the charms went off. And Ambrosius knew, from the angered shouts of Aberforth, that one certain Harry Potter had come back to Hogsmeade.

So, grabbing a lone chocolate bar off the shelf, he prepared to disapparate to the Hogshead. Because while chocolate couldn't win the war, it sure as hell could help, couldn't it?


	8. Center of Attention

**Tien Len Competition: **Team One, Clubs, Card Jack; The Fat Lady, outrage; WC: 630

**War on Elemental Song Quotes: **Light, "Put on your face and let's pretend these killing lights won't kill us all again." -AFI, "The Killing Lights"

**Interesting Word Challenge: **7. _abditory_ - a place into which you can disappear; a hiding place

**Disney Character Challenge: **Muses

* * *

The Fat Lady usually loved her job as Guardian of the Gryffindor Common Room.

It entertained her to watch the students come and go. She could here snatches of conversation, could catch up on all the latest gossip. Some of the ones who weren't rushing off to their next class would stop to talk to her, answering her questions about the day with an easy air that made her feel youthful again.

She could recall some of those conversations even years after they had happened. For instance, the one between the Potions Master and the Chosen One's mum-that had been a sad one. She honestly felt sorry for the man. She could tell by his eyes-and the looks he gave her each time he passed by the portrait-that he had only ever loved the redheaded girl. Watching the friendship between the two of them had been a difficult one to watch-but also a very memorable conversation.

She also recalled the first conversation she had had with the Chosen One himself. He had been such a sweet child, asking wonderingly how she could talk, and listening patiently to her tirade about magical paintings. He had truly been curious, and he _actually listened to her. _Not many people did that anymore. She loved it when she found a student who loved the sound of the Fat Lady's voice just as much as she did.

But this-this child, this bumbling _idiot-_he enraged her so much. Begging for the passwords of the entire week, because he would constantly forget them. She finally gave in when he started sobbing, because the little boy was so sincere. He was embarrassed to be so forgetful. So she finally pitied him.

And what did he do? _What did he do with the extremely important information she gave him?!_

"HE GAVE IT TO BLACK! SIRIUS BLACK!"

Vidia startled in the portrait next door. The Fat Lady's shriek had come out of no where.

Oh. She had said that out loud. Oops. Well, best continue it now that she had their attention.

"I've been slashed, and violated, and I shall never be the same again! I shan't be able to guard the portrait hole with such a dangerous criminal on the loose! Those poor children! I wish I could protect them, but what can a mere portrait do?" The Fat Lady sobbed with vigor.

The other portraits weren't paying much attention to her, instead whispering about someone coming up the stairs.

That just outraged her even more. She had been attacked! She had been violated! She had been betrayed!

They couldn't abandon her in her most desperate times now, could they? She needed them, their attention.

"My dear Fat Lady, I've come-"

"I will NOT go back, Professor Dumbledore! I have been _betrayed, _I have been _violated, _I have been _harmed, _and _fouled, _and I will never be the same again! How could you expect me to go back to the scene of the most traumatizing moment of my life?! I will _never go-"_

"The children miss you. They loved talking to you. You were a very special portrait to them, dear Fat Lady, and without you, they find it difficult to continue on with their studies. My dear, you were, and still are, the bright light in their lives. The soothing voice they hear at the end of the day. Please, dear, I know it is hard, but accept their attentions once more?"

Attention. The darling students wanted to give her _attention_ again!

She simpered prettily, "Of course, Dumbledore. Anything for my darling students!"

She could be the center of attention again.


	9. Eclipse

**Tien Len Competition: **Team 1, Clubs, Card: 10, Cornelius Fudge, eclipse, WC 600

**War of the Elemental Song Quotes: **Earth: _Black curdled blood running down her arms, covering the Earth. -Red Animal War, "The Sky Above The Sky Below"_

**Inspiration-by-shakespeare: **Macbeth (ok so it's sort of his fall from power... but that happened too!)

**Fiddler on the Roof Character Challenge: **Motel

**Disney Character Challenge: **Owl

* * *

It was over. His career was over.

He had failed.

After an entire year of fighting Dumbledore, looking over his shoulder in fear that the man would be out to get him, trash talking the Chosen One, and printing slanderous lies, it had all fallen around his shoulders.

Voldemort really was back.

Cornelius Fudge sat morosely on the hill, watching the moon slowly disappear behind the shadow of the Earth, recalling the failures of the past year.

Parents had complained to him about what Dolores Jane Umbridge was doing up at the school, but he had ignored them. He refused to truly see his prodigy's more than imperfect methods for what they were-truly evil and torturous. He had turned the other way when he heard accounts of her method of detentions. He had refused to listen to the pleas of parents who noticed the scars on their children's hands when they returned home for holidays.

(A quarter was gone.)

He had ignored the reports of attacks. He said they were only accidents. When the Death Eaters broke out, he blamed Sirius Black and had the Daily Prophet report that his fellow Death Eaters were rallying behind Voldemort's second in command, that they were going to cause trouble. He ignored all signs of the Death Eaters flocking towards the places around former Death Eaters, such as the Malfoys.

None of them went anywhere near the old Black mansion.

(A third of the moon had gone.)

Cornelius had ignored the slander the Daily Prophet spread, even though he knew the lies were untrue. He allowed the reporters to run wild, degrading his opponents and beating Harry Potter and Dumbledore down verbally. He allowed them to take Dumbledore from the Wizengamot, he allowed them to take away his Order of Merlin, his various other achievements.

He couldn't get him off the chocolate frog cards, though.

(And then the moon was half gone.)

He had even gladly promoted Umbridge, allowing her to take over Hogwarts. He allowed her to turn the students against each other. He allowed her to torture, lie, use Veritaserum, sack teachers, and become a downright menace. She took over the school, and all because Cornelius Fudge was worried about losing his power.

(And the moon was nearly all gone.)

In the end, he had lost it all anyways. Umbridge was insane from the centaurs. Voldemort was back. Ten of the most prominent Death Eaters had escaped, the Ministry was no longer safe, Harry Potter had almost been killed, the prophecy had been smashed-it was an utter disaster.

He had been sacked.

(There was only a sliver of it left.)

Cornelius didn't know what else to do. He was completely, utterly ruined. Everywhere he would go, they would laugh at him. They would ridicule them. Everyone would blame him for the year they were kept in the dark, for the friends and family who died for a cause Fudge didn't even allow them to fight for. The underprepared students would hate him for the year spent in hell, clutching bleeding hands and running fingers over scars. The parents would hate him for allowing Dumbledore to leave the school, for allowing Umbridge anywhere near their children.

He would be loved by no one. Not even Death Eaters would love him. They would despise him for being the weak Minister he was.

He did the only thing he could do: he pointed his wand at his chest and whispered the spell that would change it all.

(The moon was hidden completely. The eclipse was complete.)


	10. When Hope is Gone

**Tien Len Competition: **1, clubs, card 9

Poppy Pomfrey was out of hope. She had been a mediwitch for over 40 years, and she had never encountered so much death at once.

She walked around the Great Hall, tending to the injuries she could and prayed over those she couldn't, softly closing their eyes when she did so.

She treated Lavender Brown first. The once beautiful girl was now covered in scars, evidence of the brave fight she had endured with Fenrir Greyback. In the end, she had won. But her victory had come with a steep price.

She watched as Oliver Wood - god bless the boy's soul - carried in the body of a young boy. Even though he had lost his own brother tonight, Wood was fearlessly searching through the rubble, using the allotted hour to find as many injured, dead and dying as possible.

He set the body down. It was Colin Creevey. The boy's camera was still around his neck, the plastic warped and mangled from being hit by a spell. In the end, it probably saved his life at one point, only for him to be killed moments later.

Fred Weasley. Died with a last laugh on his face. His twin brother knelt by his head, tears streaming down his face. Poppy didn't have a twin, but she could imagine how difficult it felt to lose your closest companion. The two had shared everything, and now Fred Weasley was gone.

Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks was still slightly pudgy around the middle, still carrying her pregnancy weight. That poor, poor boy. He was going to be growing up without a mother and a father. Poppy only hoped someone would be able to take him in and care for him.

Daphne Greengrass. Her sister was bent by her side, sobbing fiercely. Her heart was broken. Her boyfriend was no where to be seen. He was probably off with his Death Eater buddies, leaving his girlfriend to lie crying into her dead sister's hair. _Where was Draco now? Now that she needed him? Where was the bastard? He turned. He left her. He might have killed her sister. Bastard bastard BASTARD!_

Poppy, the usually kind, gentle healing soul, was filled with anger and hate at the evil that had been let into the castle.

However, there were some who would pull through.

Dean Thomas lay weakly on the teacher's platform, slowly regaining consciousness, but otherwise fine. She had given him a potion for the pain. He would live. He looked grateful to be alive.

Seamus Finnegan. He had bruises and cuts all over his face from falling rubble, but Parvati Patil was healing them. She was a good lass. She could take care of him well.

Poppy decided that if the girl was willing, she would train her herself. Parvati would make a wonderful Healer.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, holding hands and crying. They were unharmed. Of course. Those two were never injured. Somehow they always managed to escape the worst.

But...

Wait. No.

Harry Potter wasn't with them. He wasn't with his best friends.

If he wasn't with them, where was he?

No.

No.

_No. _

Poppy heard the commotion outside at the same time everyone else did. But she was one of the first through the doors of the Great Hall. Ginny Weasley raced past her, Minerva McGonagall raced past as well. All three women skidded to a stop before the ominous party.

All the members were clad in the dark robes of Death Eaters.

All the faces wore triumphant grins.

Hagrid stood, shackled, crying.

And something was in his arms.

Poppy didn't need the desperate screams of Ginny Weasley to know what had happened. She didn't need the sobs around her to have the breath knocked from her like a punch, to sink to her knees in shock.

It was over.

He had won.

Hope was gone.


End file.
